The Fight for TRAIN HARTNETT!
by JenosFanGirl
Summary: Train en Saya get merried but Creed wants him! wut if Saya thinks Train was wif another woman and had Eeve? will there merriage last? Will Creed get wut he wants? OMG PLZ REVIOW NO FLAMERS ALOUD! WARNING: Sum VIOLINS, BLOOD, and referrees to CHEATING and
1. TRAINS SECRET YOU GUYS!

**AN: I hope u lik ma story! Im new!**

"Creed you hav a messege." seid Echidna bowing b4 his throne and holding out a letter that was in a emppty milk bottel instead of envulohpe.

"Good. very good." Creed seid creeply tapping his fingers on his nee. Echinda put the botle in his lap and waitd for him to open it. Just befor he took the lid of, Echinchilla was hit by a train! Creed laughed malefullantly and red the letter.

'_Doe Creed (geddit instead of dear i put doe cos' ur girlie),_

_You are invited to watashi and Sayas wedding! We will get merried in three days._

_Don't luv,_

_Train Hartnett'_

A big smile creeped across Creed's feces.

"I will finally b abel to kill that monkee Saya and me and Train can be together! ai ai ai ai ai ai ai Kuro-sama!" he exclaimd giddily.

MEANWHILE WITH TRAIN SAYA AND DER FRIENDS WHO DUNDT MATTER

"Omg i cant wait for your wedding you guys" seid Eve who was reading a violent gorry manga and putting bad images into her hed.

"Hey princess maybe you shouldnt be reading that." said Train whos face looked all concerned for hiz blonde freind.

"Im fine i like this kind of stuff." said Eve while drinking someones blood in a messed up way. Rinslet spit her wine in Sven's face.

"YOU NEED TA LOOK OUT FO YO DAUGHTA, SHAWTY! SHE LUKS SO MESSED UP DON' LET HA READ DAT # %*!" Rinslet shouted.

"Eve is not my daughter shes Trains daughter!" Sven protest. Suddenley Sayas eyes filled wif tearz. Since she never sexed wif Train yet and Train had a daughter that culd only men one thing...

"YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?" yelled Saya shaking Train by the shoulders. Swet rain down Train's forehead and every1 looked at him with grate suspiscion.


	2. What happns NEXT?

Past your document here...

**PREVISIOUSLY ON THE FIGHT FOR TRAIN HARTNETT!**

e

~"YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?" yelled Saya shaking Train by the shoulders. Swet rain down Train's forehead and every1 looked at him with grate suspiscion.~

**Chapter Two, yew guys!**

Saya paced a lot and tryed to hold in all hurr tears. She jst oculdnt believe that Train was with ANODDER woman! He was nut really cheating on her but it didnt help him much because he was sweating so much and also dare was a thought cloud above his head that had a image of anodder woman who was soo attcfartive compared tuh Sayu (AN: oops I men SAYA nut SAYU thats someun from death note HAHA my mistake!) and dey could ALL see it.

"Train is this true I thought you were a real man like me"? asked Sven sadly.

"dude I tottaly didn't do it!" tRain excliamed.

"Okay i beleive you train you're my good friend and all." Sventus seid.

"Believe that Train did it, I do." Seid Eve (AN: your gonna get why shes talkin lyk that in just a minute okai?) looking up from her Star Wars comics (AN: see? Told ya!)

"WHAT BUT EVE I THOUGHT YO WERE MY BUDDDIE! whispered Train. SUDDENLY they all realised that it was SVENS fault! Dey looked at him spike fully.

"WHAT DID I DO?" he shrieked and spit out his McDonald's flavored cigarete. That is when rins approach him and said…(AN: Sorry guyz but this is getting so SUSPENSFUL that I hav to put it all in SLOW moshion!)…

"Yooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….sssssssss sssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddddd dddd ttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt…Ttttttttrr rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn…..wwwww wwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss…thhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee…fffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr….ooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooofffffffffffffffffffffffff…..Eeeeeeee eeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..yooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo sssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttt tttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, ddddddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggg….." Rinslet seid while sprinting around him threatingingly.

"but how culd u no that?" asks sven.

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD." Rinslet yelled at him slllooowwwllllyyy she was soo annoying omg I hat her!

"WHOA HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?" paniked Sven.

**AN: Tell me what u think plz! I need sum REVIEWS! Any critisizm or anyting? SAYANARA!...haha geddit cos' of Saya lolll! I made a funny didnt i?**


	3. DOES SVEN SAY IT?

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE FIGHT FOR TRAIN HEARTNUT!**

**~jst WATCH me L! ill write names with my right hand nand solve equashions with my left! I'll take a salt n' vinegar chip…and EAT IT!~**

"Im sorry rins I dunno what ta say!" sven frantiked.

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN MEAN ShE askx

…..

….

..

.

"HURRY UP the readzers are waityneng!' said Train.

"okay fine." Said Sventus and he lower head just say.

"TELL ME!" she admit to him.

"Umm….um….um…." he couldn't find himshelf even wen lukd in his heart.

"Because yoo love her?" askx Eve eating a Dango sadismically. She watch the blud ooze out and laughed jus like LIGHT YAGAMI! HEE-HONK, HEE-HONK!

"Uhh….thats lies flies!" said Sven.

"You know it not!" shooted Rinslet with much violins.

Creed facepalmed.

"Is zis even happin g? is this a story or wat?"

**A/N: THANKS 4 REVIOWS! I T.R.I.E.D.T.O.F.I.X.X.D.A.S.P.E.L.I.N.G. U WER NICE!**


	4. To the Readers and Reviewers

**This is not a "story" update. This is a note from the author.**

**I would like to reveal that this story and the personality put into this account, JenosFanGirl, were an experiment. I'm actually quite surprised that no one asked if I was a troll. You see, I did it not to provoke a reaction of any kind, nor to entertain myself. In fact, writing this was quite a bore. It took under two minutes to do it, and annoying others with its awfulness doesn't stir up any feelings, either, which I knew, and wasn't intended to happen. **

**I was going to do this for longer until I got a lot of reviews, but I just got tired of it. I'd rather stick to writing my real FanFictions. You see, I wanted to see if people would respond nicely or rudely, depending on several things. If I had bit back in response to the critical reviews, would the nice constructive criticism have continued? But even when I continued to act nice as a troll, some still were rude.**

**I am very sorry to those who wasted your time telling me to work on spelling and grammar, but you did help with my experiment, and I want to tell you all that you did the right thing. Arkes13 was the only one who was rude. Now it's lesson time!**

**Arkes13, if you don't like a story, instead of biting at the author like you did, please give out constructive criticism. Being mean will not help you or the writer. Wouldn't you rather them grow and get better rather than have their dream crushed because of you? Please be careful, as the simplest comments can make the worst of impacts. Your first review was "can you spell?" I suppose that wasn't too different from the other reviews, but you should've at least tried and not sounded sarcastic. However, Arkes13, if you come across another story that's THIS bad, I can understand why you wouldn't want to take the time to give out proper writing advice. Aside from that,**

**Your second review was just a blunt insult, and if your going to be criticizing other works for their bad spelling, please remember to capitalize your OWN sentences! If you think that the story is so bad, ****stop reading it**** rather than just coming back to it and flaming it. That's always a low level to stoop to. I can't stand it when people keep coming back to a story that they don't think is good just to say bad things about it. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.  
**

**I hope you learn a valuable lesson from this.**

**-Thank you all, and good night!**


End file.
